Backstory Chapter 1
by Warrior Cats Stories
Summary: This is a story about a cat that lives in my streat and I believe that this is what would happen to her if she were to go out and find the warrior cats.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cats Story

Chapter 1

A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat trudged through the snow, with three kits balanced carefully on her back and another in her mouth. The kits were still young they had barely opened their eyes yet, the she-cat was young and looked like she had been walking all day, her eyes were almost closed and she slowed with each step. there was also a deep gash going down one of her flanks and it was still bleeding slightly.

Suddenly a black tom-cat leapt out of the bushes and crouched down. "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory!" The to yoweled startling her. The black tom then spotted the kits and the tired look on the she-cats face, his gaze softened and he stood up. "Oh i'm sorry I didn't know you had kits with you." he apoligised then walked up to her slowly, she flinched away. "It's OK, I promise I wont hurt you." He soothed she stood up again carefully trying not to knock the three other kittens off her back. "Here you must be tired let me take them, I'll take you back to camp and you can rest." He offered, when she hessitated he added "It's OK my clan will accept you, your nursing kits for Starcalns sake." She gave him the kit she was carrying in her mouth and one that was on her back that he carefully placed on to his back, she then took another one of the kits from her back and carried it in her mouth. She flicked her tail to let him know she was ready to go.

They had trudged on for what seemed like moons untill she spotted a gap in some thorns, she could smell many cats but it hardly registered in her brain untill the tom put down the kit he was holding in his mouth and yowled. "Hey, we need some help!" before he had barely uttered the words a brown she-cat hurled through the thorns and skidded to a halt infront of them.

"I smell kits, where are they?" The she-cat questioned. She then spotted the tortoiseshell cats crouchind down and the four kits that were balancing between the two. "Oh your poor things what happened." The she-cat questioned. Just as the black tom was about to answer anothe cat, a big Golden she-cat with Green eyes walked out of the thorns.

"What in Starclans name was all that yowling abou-"? She stopped when she saw the three cats and four kits. She stood there frozen for a second then yowled come in quick before you freeze." The tortoiseshell noticed the black tom and the brown she-cat exchange confused looks but hurried inside non the less.

Once they had all gotten out of the thorns the tortoiseshell put the kits down, then, Ingnoring the stares she got from the cats in the clearing collapsed on the well trodden ground that she stood on, almost at once a beautiful gray and white cat came pelting accros the clearing and turned the She-cat over . She immediatly noticed that the she-cat was holding her tail over her flank, she nosed it away gently and inspected the cut, then without a word raced across the clearing picked something up and ran across to her again. She chewed something then licked it onto the wound then she felt something being pressed onto it. The next thing she new she was being nudged by someone, she looked up and saw the golden she-cat again.

"Come over into the nursery it's warm and you can tend to your kits, we can also talk in private." She got up to see that her kits were being moved into a tangle off brambles by two cats that looked a couple moons older than she was. She walked over to the nursery to see that her kits were in a mossy nest and there was a vole by it. She sat down in the nest and took a bite of the vole, she soon finished it then waited. A few moments later the golden she-cat walked in and sat down infront of her.

"Are you OK, are you ready to talk about what happened?"she asked softly.

"Yes I am." She replied looking down at her kits.

"First I would like to know your name." she asked.

"It's A..Athena." She stammered nervously

"I am Goldenstar, leader of Thunderclan." she said, then suddenly looked nervous. "I...It was... Calypso." She muttered looking at her paws. "I was a kittypet like I think you are, or were."

"I lived with them yes." She said then started to wash her shoulder subconciosly.

"Anyway tell me, what are you doing with kits, your barely 6 moons old?" Goldenstar asked sounding concerned.

"Well i thought I loved this cat but he apparently was just using me, then before I even knew that I was going to have kits my owners moved out." She paused to hold back a sob. "They left without me and i had no choice but to wander away then a few sunrises ago I had kits. Then when i had barely had a day to recover from that I got attacked by a fox, giving me this gash." She gestured to the marigold covered in cobwebs on her flank with her tail. "Then I had to start walking again, incase the fox came back then that tom found me." Suddenly she gasped, at first Goldenstar thought she was hurt but then she quickly moved a little she-kit back to her siblings.

"I'll leave you to sleep." Goldenstar replied then walked out of the nursery.

Suddenly Athena was overcome with tiredness she watched her kits for a little while then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Cats Story

Chapter 2

Athena had been in the clan for about a moon now, over this time she had grown closer and closer to Goldenstar. Over this time her kits had grown up, and she had been accepted into the clan more or less, it has yet to be made official but Athena wanted her kits to grow up somewhere they would be safe, so shortly after sunhigh Athena left the nursery to see Goldenstar. As she walked closer to the highrock she got more and more confident about her decision.

"Goldenstar." She said as she walked up to the den.

"Athena, is that you?" Came the reply from inside.

"Yes, I would like to speak to you please." She answered confidently.

"Of course, come in." Goldentar said walking to the front of the den and flicking her tail to invite Athena in.

"Thankyou, I actually wanted to talk to you about joining the clan. You have made this offer to me before and I refused, but I would like my kits to have the best future the possibly can." Athena stated camly once she and Goldenstar had settled in the den.

"I'm very glad to hear this Athena and I will glady accept you into the clan, after all you have made alot of friends in the clan." Goldenstar replied while licking Athena over the ears. "Would you like to have an apprentice name?" Goldenstar asked. " _I don't want her to feel different from the clan._ "

"Not just now, when my kits have grown up slightly and I can leave long enough for training. That shouldn't be long now." Athena reasoned.

"I understand that you would not want to leave you kits unnatended untill thier ready to be left alone." Goldenstar replied understanding filling her gaze.

"Thankyou Goldenstar, this really means alot to me." Athena replied bowing her head respectfully.

"I will announce this to the clan now." Goldenstar said standing up and walking out onto the highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meating!" Goldenstar called from the highrock.

Quickly cats started appearing from their dens and sat beneath the highrock, waiting patiently for their leader to make the announcment they had all been waiting to hear.

"As you all know." Goldenstar announced when all of the cats were gathered below her."Athena has been with us for some time now, she has asked me if she can become a full member of the clan and I have accepted." Goldenstar puased as cats started to whisper happily to eachother. "She does not wish to become an apprentice untill her kits are old enough to look after themselves. We will wait untill she feels ready, then we will make her an apprentice."

The clan was silent for a moment then, Blackwisker -the tom wo first took Athena into the clan- yowled "Athena Athena!" The clan joined him as the yowled to the sky. That was the first day Athena felt truly welcomed into the clan.


End file.
